


The End

by flashforeward



Series: Dead Man Walking [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Death Fix, Fix-It, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't the end of Sebastien's story. Not yet. Spoilers for The Show Must Go On.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So. Song of the Soulless wound up on hold indefinitely (I will be writing it, I just want to write the whole thing before I start posting it and I haven't really had a chance to go too in depth with it). So until I get back to that, here's some fix it fic!

_“Will I change?” he asked, fingering the wound on his neck, watching Sean's woge fade, blood still staining his lips._

_“No,” Sean replied, pressing a warm, bloody kiss to Sebastien's lips. “Not until you die.”_


	2. One

**I**

The pain surprises him. Should it hurt, he wonders. Dying. Should it feel like anything more than nothing? He isn't sure what he expected, but it isn't this. It isn't agony. He thought the pain would end with the bullet. But instead, it's only just begun.

His body burns, but he cannot move. He cannot writhe or fight. He is only pain, nothing else. He shakes against his will, his body jerks about on the ground where they have left him, falling down into the forest. The shade is a relief, the burn is lessened, but not altogether gone.

He does not know what is happening, and as he lies on the ground, suffering in silence, he prays that it will cease.

He loses consciousness a few times, fading in and out, thinking each time that it is the last time and that he will finally be allowed to die. But when the sun sets, he is awake. Darkness falls and he feels strong, unhurt.

And hungry.

So hungry.


End file.
